Everbody Loves Jin
by coolocelot
Summary: Who does Jin really love? join this talk show while jin narrows down the suitors to find the right one. Chapter Five now up.
1. Chapter 1

The talk show everbody has always wanted. Who is his true love?

Every body loves Jin!

"Welcome to our show everybody loves Jin,(pause for theme music) Im your host Lee Chaolan ! today on our show the most famous, and by far the most written about Tekken Bachelor will confront all of the fic pairings that have been posted. And with no further ado, the Tekken pretty boy himself Jin Kazama!"

Everybody in the room stands and cheers as Jin strolls on stage. All the girls faint as he flashes a nervous smile. Jin takes his seat across from Lee.

"Now Mr. Kazama, What encouraged you to do this show?"

"Call me Jin Mr. Chaolan, but the reason I came on the show is im tired of having to read these fanfics pairing me with the wrong woman and ,god forbid, man."

Lee nodded sympathetically and said

"Are you ready to confront one match?"

"Yes sir I think I am."

"One realitvely popular match for you is with Nina Williams one of the famous William sisters. Would you like to share your feelings on this match."

"Wait, you said Nina Willaims right?"

" Yes, Yes I did."

" Isn't she like fifty?"

"Im not Quite sure of her exact age but shes been around for a while."

"Shes old enough to be my mother!"

"But she was in cyrgosleep sleep for like twenty years sooo"

"She has a Son. That's my age!"

"Is age the only factor?"

"Isnt she like an assain."

"Yes and a very good one too."

"And doesn't she have some odd obsession with killing her sister?"

"She's an assassin she has obsessions with killing anything."

"why the heck would I want an old psycho, murderer?"

"Because she's hot?"

"Old, Psycotic, Murderer."

(awkard silence)

"Is that all to it?"

" Pretty much."

"Well that ends our show tune in next time for Jins Thoughts on Asuka!"

"ASUKA! WHAT THE –"

"That's all folks!"

Authors note: this probably isn't for Jina fans.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello every one this is your host Lee Chaolan and Welcome back everbody to the talk show youve been waiting for Everbody loves Jin (theme music to the tune of everbody hates chris).Last time on our show our fateful hero told us his feelings on Nina Willams. Today's subject is Asuka Kazama. Jin will tell it to us like it is on ..(EVERYBODY LO-OVES JIN!)" Jin storms in and crashes into his seat across from Lee. All the girls in the crowd swoon "He's so sexy when hes mad." "Whatever hes sexy all the time" "Hello Mr. Kazama," "I thought i said for you to call me Jin." Jin answered gruffly."Of course, last time on the show you told us of your negative feelings towards Ms. Williams," "Yeah" "And today we will discuss your realationship with the feisty Asuka Kazama" "Were cousins" "Excuse me" "Were cousins. You asKed our realationship, and I told you were cousins" "Many believe its more than that. That the too of you might have an,... intimate realationship" "Heck No! Were family!" "And that changes things?" "Well lets seeYEAH!" "Why?" "Thats Just sick,thats, INCEST! What possed those twisted freaks to try and make me incestous?" "Well you put your head-" "That was an ACCIDENT! I was just coming to conciousness, I had no idea-" "She was your cousin?" Jin rolled his eyes took a deep breath and said "Lee, I am not intrested romantically in any way form or fashion with my cousin. Anyway she so flipping irritating. She thinks shes so big and bad." "Are you intimidated by her dominace in your realationship?" "WE ARE NOT IN A REALATIONSHIP!" Jin bellowed. Lee cowered and stammered "Of course not Mr. Kazama, I mean Jin! You are far to moral for such an disgusting affair..." "Are you calling my cousin disgusting?" "NNo I was calling your affair disgusting." "WE ARENT HAVING A FLIPPING AFFAIR!" "Yes sir, I mean no- Well thats all for today,tune in next time to hear Jins feelings on Hwaorang!" "Oh incests not good enough for you,now im gay too" Author note:not for Asuka + Jin fans 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh goody, I finally got a flame! Im not sure if any of you have noticed but I was really begging for one. I thought that referring to people who write about Asuka and Jin as twisted freaks would do it but you people never cease to amaze me. I actually got a really great laugh off of that flame. Though I don't mind flames please don't be a punk and leave an anonymous flame. If your bold enough to say my fanfic is a piece of crap then you can leave a name. But if you don't have an account and haven't written anything then you shouldn't be flaming anyone anyway. Now that that's done, on with the show... Everybody Loves Jin! "Hello everybody this is your host Lee Chaolan, and welcome to everybody loves Jin. Last time Jin told us of his relationship with that fiery Asuka Kazama, which he made clear goes no farther than family. Today we will here Jins feelings toward Hwoarang. But before we get to that we are going to talk to the rejected. So make some noise for Nina Williams and Asuka Kazama" Sparse applause Nina and Asuka enter and sit in chairs across from Lee. "hello ladies," "Don't patronize me fruitloop if you don't disclose the location of Kazama I will be forced to kill you." "Nina, no killing. It was apart of the agreement you signed before coming of the show." "Lee, I'm disappointed in you, I'm an assassin you didnt a expect a little lie to come between me and my target did you and now I'm definitely going to kill you because you have exposed my first name." Lee's eyes widen and his face began to lose color. "Nina- I mean Ms. Williams you should at least wait until after the show, otherwise there will be loads of witnesses and Lei will be on your trail in minutes." "I hate to say it but your right, that pesky cop pops up at the worst time. Well let's get this over with so I can get on with the murder?" "Finally!". Asuka groaned "Okay let's start with you Asuka, how do you feel about Jin?" Said Lee happy to be safe for the moment at least. "He's a pervert! Everybody saw what he did to me." "So you have no romantic feelings towards him?" "Only feelings I have for him is the feeling that he's a twisted freak and that I'm gonna beat the crap outta him!" "So you aren't hurt by his rejection?" "Oh we'll see whose gonna to get Hurt" she said slamming her fist together. "So let me make sure I under stand you correctly, your only desire concerning Jin is to make him pay for that incident?" "you got that right." "Okay then moving on to Ms. Williams. What are your feelings toward Jin." "It would be irrational to develop feelings for my target." "And Jin s your target?" "Where were you the first part of the show?" "Oh yeah, you did say that. I guess it slipped my mind when I was fearing for my life and well being. How do you feel about his rejection?" "Why should I care in a matter of minutes I'll be filling his head with lead. Anyway he's a freak." "Wait, you, the woman who fights in heels, kills people for profit and pleasure, spent twenty years in cyrosleep, and has an odd obsession with purple spandex and out fits in which the your boobs fall out is calling someone else weird?" "Yes, I did, Lee you really must keep up with what I say." "I'll try. Now, you don't care that he has no feelings for you?" "No. Momentarily he will be feeling nothing at all. Perhaps some pain.." She added thoughtfully. "Alright now, neither of you have expressed personal offense to Jins rejection. But since you both express the desire to beat, maim, murder or some other way harm Jin I can't allow you to talk to him on the show." "Only delaying the inevitable." Nina said with a shake of the head. "I apologize ms. Williams but I don't make the rules. Now if the two of you would go back stage, it's time for Jins interview." Nina and Asuka reluctantly rise and walk off stage. "Glad their gone," Lee said under his breath. " Now the man youve been waiting for, Jin Kazama!" Jin walks in to a thunderous applause. "I LOVE YOU JIN!" a fangirl shouts from the audience. "I love him more!" her fellow groupie shouted back "Everbody Loves Jin." they concluded. "Actually I think Lee's pretty hot." says a woman dress in purple to their right. They stare at her like she's insane. " Hello Jin , are you ready to face one of the most popular matches for you on fanfic." "Ready as ever." "Alright, many people have paired you with that bad boy Hwaorang. How do you feel about this." "First off, I have a question for you writers on Fanfiction. Why do people think I'm gay. Really, I want to know. For that matter why does everybody make the main character gay? Because it's not just me, you people write my father as gay and he clearly had some realationship with women hence the current generation of demon possessed freak." Jin said gesturing to himself. "I don't believe you answered the question." "I don't know why, people pair me with him. We aren't even friends." "you helped him out of that sticky situation in the fourth tournament." "It was my fault he was caught. It was just curtious to help him out. I'm not heartless you know." "Are there any other reasons why you are not interested?" "He's a really purposeless guy. Has no mission in life. Other than of course, beating me in a fight." "and so this lack of purpose has deterred your relationship?" "I never had one with him.". "Well then is there anything else you'd like to add?" "Not really." "Okay that's all for now folks..." From backstage you can hear Nina saying "Finally, time to get to the fun stuff." followed by the sound of a gun being loaded. Also Asuka can be heard saying "I say we start with that buttkissing Lee.". Lee speaks in a more rushed manner "See you next time when we talk about Jin and his feelings for -" Lees eyes widened as he looked at the name on the paper. He blushed a little and said once again "Thats all folks!" And then stood and walked hastily off stage. "Wait, you didn't say who were talking about next time." Jin said following lee out. "Come on they're leaving together. It's a twofer" Asuka called to Nina as she chased the two men Nina followed carrying large automatic weapon. Authors Note: This chapter kinda sucked but the next one is really great. (bouncing in giddy excitement) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry sorry sorry about the jumbled paragraphs. And im sorry it took so long to post, I kind of forgot about it. And the ratings have changed and you will probably be able to tell why. Any way, On with the show! (warning guest appearances and OOC)

The crowd is talking amongst itself

"I wonder who the shows about today?"

"I wonder if Lee survived the last show?"

"Jins HAWT!"

"Is Lee a fruitloop or what?"

Their preshow chatter was silenced as a massive figure wearing a suit that was just too small came on stage . He fumbled in his pocket and produced a cue card and read. "Hello-everybody-and-welcome-to-Everybody-Loves-Jin-pause-for-a-plause-and-theme-music-I-am-your-guest-host-Craig-"

Marduk is then cut off by a crowd member yelling

"What's HE doing on the show?"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Craig from the stage. He looked down at the cue cards frowned and tossed them over his shoulder.

"I don't need no dumb cue cards." he grumbled aloud. A sob could be heard from a producer off stage.

"Anyway, the names Marduk and I gon be hostin' the show."

"Why?" ask the same curious audience member.

"Cuz they payin' me!"

"Where's Lee! He's suppose to be the host of this show!"

"Hey! I ask the questions around here! Now sit your tail down or I'll Break your Face!"

The audience member reluctantly complies and Marduk pops the collar on his too-tight suit and sits in the host chair. The pant legs if his suit rise above his ankles revealing rrrrealy hairy ankles and tacky white socks.

"Now where was I, oh yeah Today we're suppose to bring Jin in here and talk about people writin' stories about him ramming Lee. Not that I care about what people write, it's not like I read."

"Why isn't Lee here, he loves to talk about himself?" asked the man from the audience who had almost become the audience spokesman.

"Didn't I JUST tell you to sit down and SHUT UP? Any way I got some clips to show you to explain why Lee ain't here. Just watch."

On two jumbo screens on either side of the stage video clips of Jin and Lee in the second episode played. Jin yelling "WE ARE NOT IN A FREAKING REALATIINSHIP" and "IM NOT IN AN AFFAIR" While showing Lee stammering replies and cowering in his chair.

After the clips stopped playing Marduk snickered and said

" After their earlier talk about incest, Lee's too much of a wuss to bring it up again and so he's probably hidin in his pretty little mansion."

The crowd nodded pleased with this explanation as to where their host was.

"But why are You hosting, rather than someone who meets Lees class and formality?"

Marduk sent a resentful glare to the pesky man.

"You sayin I ain't got class?"

"That's not what I said I-"

"What, I ain't good enough to sub for a high-siddy rich boy am I?"

"No, I just wanted to know-"

" Well I oughtta break your sassy Face!" Marduk said rising out of his chair with clenched fist.

Mercifully a producer peaked on stage and give a simple explanation

"It was short notice,"

Marduk sits back down and cast glare at the producer.

"Any way, I'm runnin this show. So sit down and SHUT UP!"

The crowd is still and silent as Marduk continues

"so bring in the Kazama kid."

A thunderous applause breaks out as Jin walks in waving at the crowd.

An excited fangirl squeals "He waved at me, did you see that? Jin waved at ME!" and then faints. A fellow groupie slaps her to consciousness

"No he didn't he waved at Me! He wouldn't waste his energy waving at you."

Her companion was indignant "Oh yeah I bet Jin wouldn't waste the energy to even look at you!" she shouted at her friend.

" He sure won't be looking at you when I'm done!" said fangirl2 before launching herself at her friend.

Alas, Jin was paying little attention to the screaming fans OR groupies ripping each others hair out. He was wondering what the fighter/ murderer was doing on the set of the show. He wavered and sent a questioning look at the crowd. They shrugged in response.

" So you just gonna stand there Kazama." Marduk inquired.

"It's Jin," he answered as he sat.

" Whatever, we suppose to be talkin bout these fic writers writin fics about you and that faggot uncle of yours."

" What are you doing here Marduk?"

"I'm hostin the show, what do you think Im doing "

" That much I could tell, now where exactly is that "faggot uncle" of mine."

"Hey, I don't get paid for bein Lees GPS."

"What ever, just ask the questions already."

"We all know your uncle is a sex crazed fag and I wouldn't put it past him to make a move on his nephew-"

Marduk's statement was cut short as the jumbo screens crackling to life and the silver hair host appearing on the screen.

His image was met with thunderous appluase. His leg was in traction, and his arm in a cast. With his good arm he motioned for silence. "Hello everybody its grand to see you all this today, and judging by the poor choice of substitute you're happy to see me as well!"

The crowd nods in agreement.

"Oh pretty boys got jokes?" Marduk says indignantly "I bet you stop talkin smack if I pop that stupid sneer off yo face!"

A sultry voice is heard coming from beside Lee on the video feed "Are you in the position to call anything stupid Craig?"

Anna appeared beside Lees hospital bed in a sketchy nurse outfit.

Marduks mouth drops open. Then a hurt look crossed his face closely followed by a look of intense hatred towards Lee. Lee smirked in return.

Lee started talking again " As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, My absence is not due (entirely) to fear of Jins explosive temper, but to some injuries which you might have noticed." he gestured to his arm and leg with his good arm.

A crowd member shouted "Asuka and Nina catch up to you?"

Anna scoffed and said "Nina could never catch a man as good as Lee." Then looked lovingly down at the injured fighter.

The audience let out an "awwwwww" but was silenced by Marduks harsh glare. The man looked like he was about to explode.

Marduk stood to his feet and flexed his massive triceps and said "Hey Anna, that aint no man!" He changed positions to show off his equally large biceps "This" he said lifting his shirt to expose his massive (and hairy) chest "is man!"

Anna supressed a gag but gave a thin smile.

Marduk grinned in response.

"Good God, Craig put that down!" Lee said covering his eyes.

"And if you need to borrow my lawnmower to take care of that its okay, I can get another one" Jin adds

Marduk whipped his head around and says to Jin "This aint about you Batboy!"

"Actually ...it is ." Jin says

"True," Lee acknowledges "but we we're talking about me. And particularly my abscence. No I did manage to escape them but not as you might think...

***(FLASHBACK)***

Lee was walking briskly down the crowded street glancing warily over his shoulder. He takes moves a bit faster as he catches a glimpse of purple camoflage. Breaks out to a full blown run as he hears the voice of Asuka saying "There he is! Come on Nina lets get him!" Asuka not being one for stealth runs trying to catch up with their target. Nina sighs, since her covers already blown she might as well have some fun. She bust a machine gun from absolutey no where and smiles as the screaming crowd dispersed. She now had a clear shot of Lee she lifted the weapon to her shoulder.

Lee felt that the end was near but made his last desprate effort to turn the the corner. His eyes widen as he sees a mortercycle coming straight for him. The impact broke his leg and almost shattered his arm. The last thing he hears as he blacks out is "Dang it Forrest! Not again!"

***(END OF FLASHBACK)***

"Anyway I decided that it is absolutely preposterous to even suggest that That" he points at Jin "is a good match for me and I felt you all should hear why from me. I have two good reasons supporting me, three if you count this beautiful creature." he says then pauses to kiss Anna's hand.

"You have two," interjects Marduk

"First, Jin is merely a biproduct of the incompetence of my brother whom i hate."

"Hey!" Cries Jin

"Oh come now,I know Kazuya is an imbecile but how hard is it to work a freakin condom! He finally has sex with a woman and managed to screw that up by getting her pregnant. in addition that genetic mishap has cheated me out of my inheritance!"

Jin stood in indignation "I am not a genetic mishap!"

"A jean what?" Marduk says in confusion.

"Now now Jin, dont tell me its normal to sprout wings and crave blood, The fact that your a freak has is only part of the problem. You have stolen the single most important thing from me!"

Anna gasped in distress "Your Penis?"

Lee sighs "Okay second most important thing. He has taken the Mishima Zaibatsu from me!" Lee said said his voice dripping with emotion.

Jin thinks for a second then says "I can understand why you would blame me for you not getting the Zaibatsu but-"

"Its Mine! It is rightfully Mine! I am Heihachi's son! Kazuya died and should be dead. When Heihachi died The Zaibatsu belonged to ME! And you took it away! You took it awwaaa-aaaa-aaaaa-aaaaay" Lee practically shouted and finally broke down into tears. Anna began to rub his back and shoulders.

Jin is wary to comment because of the man's clear emotional connection with the subject "Uhmmm Lee Heihachi, and Kazuya are... Still alive."

Lees head shoots up and he practically growls "Dont you think I know that! Thats the PROBLEM! You cretins keep procreating! And you dont diiiiiiiiiiie! You demons wont stay dead! Just once i wish that you would not come back. Just Die will you! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Lee went back to his break down mode.

"What a wuss," Marduk mutters "Hey Anna! Wanna give a REAL man a back rub!" he calls

"And maybe braid his chest hair while your at it." Jin sneered.

At first Marduk smiled like that was the best idea he ever heard then realized Jin was mocking him he turn nasty

"Why you little stinker, you want this to get ugly?"

Anna said "Some people just cant help it Craig."

Craig said "Im gonna let that pass for the pretty little lady, but if any of yall try to insult my smartitude or my good looks im gonna-"

"Let me guess" Lee says looking up "break my face."

"You really pushin it pretty boy."

"Rea-lee," Lee says sarcastically

"I oughta-"

"Try it."

Marduk runs up to the screen and punches it cracking it and sending sparks into the audience.

"Smooth one big boy." Anna commented

Marduk scowls at the broken screen and screams up at it "this is your fault Chaolan!"

Lee shakes his head "Please realize this is a VIDEO FEED I can only see the veiw that the cameras give and so yelling at the screen does as much good as punching it."

"Why are you guys always trying to make me sound stupid?"

" Oh gee Craig, Im not sure, maybe its because you are?"

"Hey well at least I dont have wussy purple hair "

"Well at least I have hair thats not on my chest."

"Hey, Im not the fifty year old man in skinny jeans!"

"Good because theres nothing skinny about you."

Marduk was mad at Lee for his comments and because Anna was currently snuggling beside him on the hospital bed.

"I-Hate-you, you walking sperm bank!"

"Ooooh Craig its getting angry, someone call animal control."

By this point Jin is just sitting and enjoying the show. He does comment saying "You know, this show is suppose to be about me, and how people consistently pair me with irrational matches and I have barely said anything all show."

Marduk stops his tirade at the screen. Lees agrees saying

"Yes, my apologies Jin, tell us what you think of this pairing?"

Jin leans back in his chair and begins "Well, as mentioned in previous episodes I dont really do guys. Which includes Lee. Second Lee is my Uncle. So yeah thats back to the INCEST. Once again thats disgusting And hes like fifty. What would I want his wrinkly behind for?"

"I resent that."

Anna speaks up here saying "Hey! Thats not true! Lees got a delicious booty"

Marduk rolls his eyes

"Anyway It seems that Lees taken."

Lee shakes his head and says in an admonishing tone "Lee is never taken. I have two mottos 'the more the merrier' and 'cum on'."

"Annas okay with this?"

"Honey, if you go into withdrawal every four hours you dont have sex, you do your best. And Lees the best..." Anna said as she then drew herself closer to Lee.

"Hey practice makes perfect." he responded as he wrapped his good arm around her.

Marduk says "Hey I've had practice too."

Jin coughs "rape"

Marduk gives him a hard glance.

"I only raped a few the other one wanted it."

Lee shakes his head in confusion "What is this 'rape' you speak of?"

Jin and Marduk stare increduously at the screen thats still in one peice.

"You Lee the notorious ladies man doesnt know what rape is?" Jin asks in disbelief.

"Who's the idiot now!" cries Marduk

"You know I dont know either." added Anna

Jin and Marduk look at each other and burst into laughter.

"I dont see whats so funny about this."

"Are you kiddding me! You guys are the biggest sex addicts ever and dont even know about rape! Rape is having sex with someome without them wanting you to."

Annas eyes widen and her mouth drops open. She looks at Lee who also has a puzzled look. He expressed Both of their thoughts.

"Are you trying to tell me that there are people who dont WANT to have sex?" Lee asked incredulously.

"Yeah,"

Lee and Anna still look shocked as they ponder this epiphany.

"Is rape some type of disorder?" Lee ask trying to make sense of it.

"Or maybe a disease?" Anna suggest

Jin shakes his head grabs the mic and says "Anna, imagine that your walking down a street alone and a man comes out of no where and starts having sex with you in an alley. Thats called-"

"A pleasant surprise?"

Jin buries his face in his hands. "Okay how about this, you give Marduk a pity date, because after all he is kind of pitiful,"

"Hey!" Marduk shouts

"Marduk chill, its just an scenario, Anna would never even take you on a pity date. Anyway after dinner Marduk has sex with you."

" YEAH BABY!"

Anna gags

"Thats what we call rape, Because you didnt want to have sex with him."

Marduk looked up at the screen with teary eyes "You didnt like our scenario sex?"

Lee now grasping the concept on rape says "Marduk, point of the illustration was that she wouldnt enjoy you."

Marduk looks at the Anna on the screen and says "I guess is like that then."

"Im sure Anna would find it easier to talk to the front of you if. Would you please FACE THE CAMERA!"

He turns and stalks over to the camera, puts his face on it and says "IS THAT HOW ITS GONNA BE!"

Lee starts and says "Good Lord its even uglier up close!"

Anna decides this is the time to tell Marduk how she feels. " Craig, your just not my type."

"Then what is your type?"

She leans back with a dreamy smile on her face "Oh you know, strong, lean, fair hair, smart, classy and good in bed." she looked at Lee and said "basically him."

Marduk wiped a tear from his eyes and says "Ill get you for this Chaolan!"

"Its not my fault I'm devilishly good looking and you make small children cry."

Marduk says through his tears "You stole her from me! Ill get her back! You'll see! All yall will see!"

He sits down and plots Lees assasination.

Lee hugs Anna reasuringly "Its okay, we'll get the paper work for a restraining right after the show."

Anna murmurs "Its not like hes gonna come up with anything clever."

"Yall still think im stupid well take a look at this!" he says holding his outline for murdering Lee.

Jin looks at the piece of paper with ' go to Lees hous, Find rock, Beat Lee with Rock' written on it along with helpful stick man illistrations

Jin comments "your 'K's are written backwards"

Marduk snatches the paper back and shoved it in the breast pocket of his suit jacket and growls "Everybody's a critic."

" EVERYBODY LOVES JIN!" squeals fangirls

Jin thinks for a second and says "Maybe we should change the name of this this show because so far, everybody has hated Jin."

"Whats not to hate?" Lee asks with mock innocence

"Hey! I saved the world!" Jin says indignantly

"Yes, with MY company!"

Jin sighs and glances to the left and sees an producer motioning for them to wrap it up.

" Well it looks like were running out of time. Thanks for watching Everybody Loves Jin tune in next time- how did this happen!" Jin ask wondering why was he hosting and why he was closing the show.

Lee and Marduk shrugged

"well who are we talking about on the next show?"

Two more shrugs

" Isnt it on the cue card?"

"Usually"

"Where are the cue cards?"

Shrugs

Jin puts his head in his hands and muttered "hopeless." before turning to the crowd "Anyway, tune in next time when we'll talk about yours truly and someone who probably hates me. Boy this shows depressing. Good bye."

"No need to fret dear nephew, Uncle Lee will return for the next show and the mean, hairy, nasty, ugly, stupid ,stinky, low class, deluded Substitute will be far far away."

"You keep makin jokes, once I put my brilliantine plan in place, I'll be the one laughing!"

"I think you mean brillant, though I doubt it will be."

"Im going to-"

"Oh not again,"

Jin shook his head and walked off stage. Half of the audience stood and ran to the back door to meet him as he left and get autographs. Marduk continued his tirade at the screen. Lee smiled apologetically into the camera

"I hate to leave so soon but it has has been three and a half hours since our last escapade and Annas getting restless. And if I dont cut the video feed soon then we will need two replacement screens. Farewell dear audience and tune in next time for Everybody Loves Jin." with that the screen went dark.

Marduk was left standing alone on the stage. He turned to the remaining audience and yelled "Well what are yall sitting there for? Get your dirty tails home!" and then stalked off stage.

AN: whose on the next show? I cant decide, Julia or Lilli?


	5. Chapter 5

An: Sorry this took so long. By request there is a brief guest appearance. Review if you please. This one's kinda short in comparison to the last one. Tell me what you think.

The lights on the set brightened and on walked Lee with a boot on his injured foot and a sling on his arm. He his charming smile and said "Hello Everybody, I'm you host Lee Chaolan and welcome to Everybody loves Jin! Today we'll discuss our fateful hero and his realationship to the delightful heiress Emilie Rochefort. Although I was expecting Julia to be the publics choice based on the obscenely large amount of Jin/Julia stories. That of course is besides the point. Lets bring in Jin and see what he thinks."

Jin walked onto the stage and was met by thunderous applause and cheering from the crowd. He sits in his seat and says to Lee

"I never thought that I would say this to a person who considers me a theif an a genetic failure, I'm glad to see you."

"I have that affect. Anyway Jin, recently fanfiction has been beratted with love stories between you and Lilli. Seeing as you are both wealthy young heirs it is among the more reasonable of matches disscussed on this show."

"I agree with that part. Unlike previous candidates on this show she is not old enough to be my mom or related to me and is a she. It's what she is that's the real turn off."

"And what might that be?"

"She's a snob."

"Just because she's wealthy doesn't make her a snob."

"Yes but running over school girls with a limo does."

"Dp you resent her because of that incident with your cousin?"

"No. She's a brat. You run over sombody and then fight them. Anyone else think that qualifies you to be a bitch?"

The crowd nods furiously

"Anyway the only thing we have in common is that we're rich."

"Fabulously so."

"But she wants to be rich, I didn't ask for this burden."

Lee answers with mock sympathy "Oh woe on the poor rich boy! Burden with unspeakable wealth!"

Jin is indignant at the sarcasm "I don't want this! I just want to live my life without family members trying to kill me, without wings sprouting from my back and in control of my own mind. I'd trade riches for that anytime."

There is a sympathetic sigh from the crowd.

A fangirl says "he's so hot when he's emotional."

" We dont even really know eachother. She just enters the tournament to drain every cent she can."

"So you are turned off by her greed?"

"Yes. And she's manipulative. She use the misfortune of others to get what she wants."

"How so?"

"Well she is one of those people who like to cause a fight and so she uses the excuse of fighting for her daddy to account for it."

"I see."

"She'll do anything to get what she wants and that's just not attractive to me."

"Awwwwww he likes a girl with character!" said a fangirl from the crowd and a collective dreamy sigh followed.

At that moment a furious Lilli marched on stage. The only thing more stunning than her prescence was her dress which was white embellished with lace and stretched behind her in a long train. She threw a bouquet of flowers at Jin.

"What the heck!" he yelled in response, spitting out daisies.

"I am full of character! Your just hiding your feelings for me! Everybody loves me!"

"Everybody loves Jin." Lee corrects and adds "That's the name of this show and I don't believe your scheduled for an appearance."

"My Daddy is co-producer! I can do whatever I want." Then she turned to Jin "That means were getting married."

Jin looks at her "Now I know a thing or two about demons but I dont know what has possessed you to suggest that."

"Jin you silly goose, when were married our companies will be merged and my Daddy will own the Biggest company on earth." then Lilli grins down at Jin.

"Excuse me Ms. Rochefort, but Jin already owns the biggest company in the world and if he were to give it away (as he would have to for it to become your fathers) there are already people in line to take control of the Zaibatsu. Namely, me."

Lilli frowns at Lee. "You are just sour because I am actually an heiress and not just a pitiful street rat disguised in a tux."

Fury burns in Lee's eyes as he reaches in his pocket and retrieves his cell phone he hits a button and it rings "Hello Mr. Rochefort this is Lee... Yes our golf is still on for this evening but I'm concerned with your daugh-"

Lilli crossed the stage in two steps and snatched the phone away from Lee.

"Daddy!... Oh no I'm just on a shopping trip with good old uncle Lee! You know he is soooo stylish... Nothing! He just wanted to know if it was okay if I rode home on his jet instead of ours...Okay... No I won't tell him you think he is a perverted bastard... And I won't get alone in a room with him... Yes, I'll ask about your partnership. Bye Daddy."

Having overheard the conversation the crowd was snickering. Except for Lee, there was smoke coming from his ears.

Lilli was also upset "What's wrong with you! You can't tell my Dad I'm about to force Jins hand in marriage!"

"I very well could have, that blabbering fool thinks m a pervert does he? Tell him to forget our partnership!." Lee growled.

Jin stood and faced Lilli "We aren't even engaged! On that note weare not dating. We aren't even Friends. I don't even know you!"

"And I hate you for what you've done to my father he works his heart out for our company and you march in and take it over."

"Then why do you want to MARRY me?"

"I want daddy's company back and yours too."

"Well the answer is no."

She stomped her foot and said "hmmp your not good enough for me anyway. Sebastian!" and then walked out.

Jin sighed "same old same old. In the end Nobody loves Jin."

"I Love You Jin!" shouted a fangirl from the crowd.

Jin blinked recognition "Xiao?"

She blushed as she realized Jin was actually looking at her... In her Jin shirt with a matching skirt. Jin banner waving in her hand and a bookbag with his face on it. All the other girls glared in jealousy.

"You watch my show?" Jin says incredulously.

Xiaoyu's blush deepened and she nodded furiously and bounded out of the showroom.

"Anyway." Lee says "Thats all for today's show-"

"Xiao is a fangirl?" Jin ask aloud .

"-Join us next time-"

"And a shirt, with me on it?"

"-as we discuss Jin and Julia. That's all for now folks."


End file.
